A New Chance
by Blue Lupe
Summary: InuYasha had made Kagome mad again. When she went for a walk she was confronted by a demon. When Kouga found her unconscious and wounded he took her home to take care of her, but weird changes start happening to her... I do not own InuYasha. There is the first lemon in ch 3. You have been warned.
1. A Surprise Encouter

**Chapter 1 A Surprise Encounter**

InuYasha had made Kagome mad again. When she went for a walk she was confronted by a demon. When Kouga found her unconscious and wounded he took her home to take care of her, but weird changes start happening to her... I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

InuYasha had excelled in making me mad again, so I went for a nice, long walk. I went towards the tree lines even though a nagging feeling told me not to. Then out of nowhere a wolf demon pounced on me. I screamed for InuYasha. The demon grabbed a dagger from his hatori. Before I could run he pinned me to the ground. "Little Miko, I just want to talk. I'm sorry I pounced you but you looked like...someone else." He got off me and put away the blade. "My name is Jacombie. My end is nearing for I sold the secrets of the South to save my family and when they find out, I'm dead. I have no children to pass my youki to. Would you please accept it?" I felt sorry for him. "I will." He looked shocked before saying. "Thank you. I will make it as painless as possible." He pulled out his dagger, took my hand and warned me about the upcoming pain before cutting my hand allowing my blood to flow through the gash. He then did the same to his own hand. He grabbed my bloody hand and pressed it to his own, allowing our blood to mix. My body started to glow. My usual pink aura started to envelop me. Jacombie stepped back and watched as the pink swirls of reiki round it's self around me. I heard indistinct howls in the distance and Jacombie tensed. "There coming! I'm sorry miko." He then plunged the dagger into my side and ran out the clearing. I fell to the ground, the dagger burned in my side. "Kagome!" "Ko..ga...ku...un" I slipped into unconsciousness.

_Two girls stood in a forest clearing. The one at the right wearing blue miko garbs while the one on the left wore black armor. _(Like Kouga's.) _They both turned to me. The miko looked exactly like me while the other girl had black wolf ears with a matching tail, blue eyes and a black and blue stripe on each cheek. "I am Akira your reiki." The priestess said. "I'm Ishiko your new youki." The demoness said. "Hi?" "You can only have one... You must decide...**"** They said simultaneously. "Choose what?" The Miko distantly replied "Demon...Human." Then the Demoness faintly replied "Youki...Reiki." __They started to fade into the mist.__  
_

When I woke up the first thing that came to mind was my throbbing side. "Kagome!" Kouga grabbed my bandaged hand gingerly. "Where am I?" "You in the Healer's cave at my tribe." I tried to sit up but I gasped at the pain in my side. "The healer said to stay down!" He said strictly as he gently pushed me back down. "Kouga, who was that demon?" "A fugitive, a spy for Naraku, running from his fate. What happened? I smell him all over you." "He transferred his youki to me." He looked like it didn't surprise him. "Well that explains it." "Explains what?" "Kagome, you're a demon." "I can't be a demon I can still sense your shards. Yea my senses are sharper but I can't be a demon." He held up a mirror to me and I looked just like the demoness in my dreams except in my school uniform. "Kagome where was InuYasha?" "With Kikyo." "Oh. How do you have so much patience with him?" I thought about it and realized InuYasha has never done anything nice for me except carrying and protecting me. I will move on and find love, maybe Kouga, but I don't want InuYasha feel betrayed at the same time. "You know Kouga-kun I don't know why I'm so nice to InuYasha. Would you mind if I stayed here?" "You really want to stay?" He looked so happy and...hopeful? "Yea, if its okay with you." "Are you kidding, of coarse you can stay here with me." "Thank you. Did you grab my bag by any chance?" "Yes I did. I also sent a messenger to tell your friends where you are." I sensed people coming and shortly after the gang (excluding InuYasha) came in. "Kagome!" Shipo ran to me, but as he was about to pounce on me into a tight hug but Kouga caught him mid-air. "We have to be careful your mamma is hurt." Kouga said sternly. "Yes Kouga-sama." He then sat down beside me holding my hand. Sango, Miroku and Kirara then came over and gasped. "Kagome-sama your a demon!?" Miroku asked shocked. "Yea." "The messenger told us you were hurt and in Kouga's care so we ran over right away." Sango informed. "Sorry if I worried you." "Its okay we're just glad your alright." Said Miroku. We chatted for a bit before Kouga interrupted "Okay everyone Kagome needs her rest." He shooed everyone out, walked over to me and asked "Are you okay sleeping alone." I told him "I usually sleep with Shipo." He then told him he could take a nap with me, but to be cautious about my wound before he left us alone. "Mommy how long are we going to stay with Kouga-kun?" "Hopefully we wont have to leave." "Mommy?" "Yes Shipo?" "Are you going to mate Kouga-kun?" My cheeks were burning, I hadn't thought of that. "Shipo, go to sleep please." He shortly went to sleep. 'I love Kouga-kun, but does he truly love me?' I pulled Shipo closer and fell into a dreamless asleep.

It has been three days since Kouga has taken me into his care and Miwa (the tribe's healer) has just told me I was allowed to walk around but not to do anything that might break my stitches. The gang had gone back to the village to keep InuYasha busy, Kouga was out looking for jewel shards and wouldn't return till this afternoon. So I was alone with my thoughts, but shortly after Kouga left I felt like a part of me was missing and it has sadden me greatly. I shook my head and started to think about my dream. 'Choose. Demon, human, reiki, youki, WHAT DOES IT ALL MEAN!' My thoughts were interrupted by Ginta. "Is everything alright Kagome-sama?" "No, is something wrong?" "No, your youki flared and we ran over." Hakkaku told me."Oh. Sorry if I worried you." "We weren't scared for you." said Ginta. "We were scared for the person who was stupid enough to anger you." Hakkaku finished. "Why is that?" Just then loud cries came from the woods. I grabbed my bow and quiver and ran towards the screams. "Kagome your wound isn't healed yet! Come back!" I ignored Ginta and kept running, I could feel my stitches stretching dangerously, but I kept on running till I reached the clearing.

"HELP!" I entered the clearing and saw a young wolf demon child being attacked by a large snake demon. I could see the pup's mother lifeless body behind the black serpent. "What's the meaning of this?!" I yelled. "Kagome-sama!" the pup ran into my arms, she was shaking like a leaf. "Hisss, you will pay for interrupting thissss ssserpent king." He lunged but some how I was able to doge his attack. His fangs stuck in the ground. "Little one run to the village get help!" I nudged her to the bushes she then ran like the wind towards the caves. I turned to the snake he had freed his fangs and turned towards me preparing for a second strike. His tail came at me like a whip snapping my bow. "Now you don't think I've met demonsss before? I know a thing or two but you confussse me. Why ussse a miko weapon " "Not all things are what they seem to be." It came out my mouth but it wasn't my voice it sounded more like...Ishiko? My instincts told me 'Protect the tribe at all costs', I planned on doing just that. His golden eyes were mesmerizing almost...calming. I shook my head, if you stare into a snake's eyes they will try to throw you of balance in their deadly dance. I glanced at my hands focusing on them. "Hisss, you look hurt little wolf. It doesn't ssseem like a fair fight to me." My hands then lit up with swirls of pink and blue energy. Reiki and youki in perfect harmony. "Think again." I yelled before lunging towards him. He seemed surprised, but lunged at me. He threw me back but not fast enough to escape a good punch to the face. The reiki had pulled a number on his scaled head. It had burned through his scales leaving him something to remember me by. "Hisss, what trickery is thiss?" He screamed before running out into the forest heading away from the tribe.

"Kagome-sama!" I heard Ginta and Hakkaku yell my name, but I ignored it. I know my stitches had broken and my wound was bleeding badly, but I still have a job to do. I limped over to the pup's mother, her breathing was short and erratic and her heartbeat was faint. She had a large, deep gash on her stomach and she had lost a lot of blood from it. I put my still-glowing hands on her and focused on the wound on her stomach. The clearing was bathed in my pink, healing light. When the healing was done the light dispersed leaving me with a fully healed but tiered demoness. Ginta and Hakkaku then entered the clearing. "Kagome-sama!" They ran to me and gasped when they saw Miwa sleeping after the treatment I had just done. "The pup said she was dead." Hakkaku said. "She looks fine to me." Ginta informed. Miwa woke up and said "Because of that young lady, she healed me." She nodded her head to me. She noticed my blood soaked uniform. "Oh my. I didn't know you were hurt Kagome-sama. Ginta, Kouga will be here any second, find him, she needs a healer and I'm in no shape to redo her stitches." It was all I could do not to pass out. "Yes mam." He took off towards the caves. Hakkaku walked over to the center of the clearing and picked up somethings, he placed them in his bag, walked back over here and sat down. I sensed Kouga's shards coming, right before he ran into the clearing at top speed and stopped next to me.

"I'm...so happy...you...came..." I was light-headed and my voice was fading fast. "Why wouldn't I? I love you." He picked me up and ran towards Kaede's village...and InuYasha. The gentle swaying of his run rocked me into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Blue Lupe**- I hope you liked what I have gotten so far.

**Kagome**- Stupid hanyou

**Kouga**- Agreed

**InuYasha**- Why you...

**Kagome- **InuYasha...

**Kouga**- Let me take care of him Kagome.

**InuYasha-** I'll mop the floors with you Flea-Bag

**Kouga**- Is that a challenge?

**InuYasha**- *****Pops his knuckles loudly***** Come and get it

**Kouga**- *****Starts a HUGE fight over Kagome*****

**Kagome- **Go get him Kouga-kun!

**Blue Lupe**- Kagome will you do the honors?

**Kagome**- Everyone please don't forget to review, or else Kouga will come after you!

**Blue Lupe**- Is that necessary?

**Kagome**- I'm saying the truth, when you get reviews you type faster but if you don't you type slower and Kouga gets upset and you know how he gets….

**Blue Lupe**- **0.0** Oh, I get it. PLEASE review, if you know what's good for you. **;)****  
**


	2. Kagome's Time?

**Chapter 2 Kagome's Time?**

When Kouga came back Kagome is wounded again and also the tribe's healer. He then takes her to InuYasha village, but she won't wake up. When he finds out about her family he is shocked to learn the truth. ... I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

(Kouga's POV)

I ran as fast as I could to Kaede's with Kagome in my arms. 'I hope she's only asleep.' I didn't stop when I passed her friends or the mutt but kept going till I got to our destination. I bolted into the small hut where the old healer was making dinner."What happened to Kagome?" she asked worriedly as she lead me to a pallet at the far side of the room. "She attacked a demon snake and opened her old wound, she won't wake up." I watched as she went around the hut looking for herbs. "Kouga I need a bucket of water to clean the wound. Can you get me some?" I nodded. I grabbed her water bucket than jogged outside to the river. After the bucket was filled I quickly ran back to Kaede's. I reached her hut, I knocked on the wall before asking for entry. "Come in." I walked in and sat the bucket down. "How is she?" I asked. The priestess dipped a rag into the water and walked over to Kagome, but when she went to start cleaning the wound the hut was filled with a blue light. "How is this happening?" the healer asked. "What?!" "Kagome has put up a youki barrier around her self. I can't reach her." 'But that takes hundreds of years to master! How is it possible?'

"Kouga you have to clean the wound I can't with the barrier." "What?!" I was taken completely off guard. "The barrier is made of wolf youki so it's only natural that another ookami could penetrate it." I understood that but what if I hurt her or do something wrong? She must have sensed my nervousness because she then said "Don't worry I will inform you on what to do. Now push away the clothing from the wound." I reached thru the barrier and pushed the blood stained cloth away from the gash. "Now start washing away the blood." she informed. I took the wet rag and gently wiped away the blood exposing the wound. It was worse than I had thought, when the stitches tore it had ripped open her pale flesh and blood was flowing freely from the wound. The healer gasped "I don't think she'll make it." I turned to her panic tearing at my heart. "She will!" An idea the popped into my head 'maybe if I give her one of my jewel shards it'll help her heal. Just maybe.'

"I have an idea but we have to do it fast." "What is it Kouga-sama?" "I will give her one of my jewel shards to help her heal." "That just might work. Do I have to take it out?" "No." I reached over to the arm with held the shard and cut into my flesh till I found the it, I pulled it out and handed it to Kaede to clean. My leg throbbed as I wrapped it with a bandage. Once the shard was free of blood I took it from her and asked "Where should I place it?" "I would put it in the wound." She handed me a needle with thread as i reached thru the barrier to patch up the gash. I placed the jewel shard into her mangled flesh and started to stitch it closed. As I was doing so Kaede informed me on how to do it to make sure it wouldn't hurt her and how to tie the thread when I was done, as I finished the last knot I realized just how exhausted I really was, emotionally and physically. I pulled away from my intended, walked over to the palate Kaede made for me and laid down on it falling asleep as soon as my head was down.

-OoOoO-

"Kouga, wake up!" I bolted up right looking at the elder Miko. "What? Is she..." I couldn't say it. "No, you idea worked. She's almost fully healed, but I need you to go try something for me." "Yes?" She looked over to Kagome "She isn't from here, but the village she comes from is near by. Her parents need to know about her state of being. Can you take her home?" "Of course. Which way am I running?" "It's a walking distance away, but you may not be able to pass thru." "What do you mean?" "I will explain later. Now help me prepare her." "Yes miko-sama." She had me go fetch her a kimono for Kagome. The sun was just starting to rise and it reminded me of my beloved. I reached the clothing vendor and picked out a kimono that would best suit Kagome. It was knee high length, blue with silver crescent moons on it and a silver obi. "How much is that kimono?" "Twenty yen." "Why so cheap?" "It's a demon kimono." "So?" "The demoness who wore it was a Kitsune." "What does that mean?" "There youki would sometimes blend into their clothes and turn the wearer into the demon they resemble most. Unless they are already demon." "I can't believe I didn't know that." "Do you still want it?" "Yeah I'm buying it for a my intended." I handed the money to him and took the dress to Kaede's. When I reached the hut I knocked and Kaede came out and took the clothes before letting me in.

"Kouga you need change her bandages before we put on the Kimono." "Is the barrier still up?" She walked closer to her and the light flared up. "It only happens when I get close. My only guess as to why it happens is my reiki tries to purify her new youki and she's shielding herself from me." "That's understandable." I reached thru the light barrier and gently pulled off her top garment I was grateful she had a strange peice of clothing over her breasts. I felt as if I was invading her privacy, once her bottom garment was off it reavaled a similar peice of cloth hiding her womanhood from view. I could feel my face heat up uncontrolably. I the carefully clothed her in the kimono and layed her back down. "I-I need to step outside for a moment." I quickly went out to situate my 'problem'. A qiuck jump in a cool stream soon helped me. I dried off before heading back to Kaede's, when I did she had a small bag for me to take with us and soon after I picked up Kagome and followed the miko to the bone eater's well. "We don't know how but Kagome's home is on the other side of the well. She just jumps and she arrives there, she explained that her home is right across from the well. Good luck." She then left. I didn't know what to think. I looked down at kagome 'Anything for you love', and I jumped into the well.

As the warm blue light encircled us, new smells came to my nose, strong smells. So strong I nearly passed out, but instead I jumped out the well with Kagome and ran out the shrine. I quickly ran across the hard stone to the strange house. I stopped at the door and knocked. "Kagome?!" I heard the young voice just as he opened the door. "Welcome ho-" he stopped mid sentence when he saw us. "Mom!" Then a woman came out and after a quick version of what had happened she led me into Kagome's room. "Just put her on the bed." I placed her down but when she said I could go I refused. "I am sorry but I will not leave her side." "You love her don't you?" "Yes mam, I intend on marring her." "You have my blessing. You seem to treat her with kindness and respect. At times when she would come home she would talk about you. About how kind you were, how caring and above all how respectful you were." The more she talked the bigger my smirk got. "Thank you." 'So she really does have feelings for me.' "Miss do you have bandages so I can change her old ones?" She looked shooked. "Uhh, we might. I'll go check." "Thanks." She let the room to search for the needed items. I got up from the chair, walked to Kagome and placed her hand to my face and allowed the tears I had held back since had carred her to Kaede's. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you. Please wake up, I won't ever leave you and thats a promise I will take to heart." I leaned forward and lightly kissed her. When I pulled away I noticed her eyes flicker. "Kouga?" I nearly missed the faint whisper that came out her parted lips. My heart jumped "I'm here." I clung to her hand overjoyed in her recovery as I wiped my eyes dry. "How am I home?" "Kaede told me about it so I dicided to try to get through." Just then mom came into the room "Your awake!" I stepped back to let them talk. When they finished I turned to Kagome. I need to speak to you privatly. She nodded to her mom who qiuetly left the room. "I have been meaning to ask you why did you acept a demon's youki? Didn't you know you could have died?" She looked shocked and confused. "Truthfully I didn't know what it ment 'to pass on youki.' No one explained it to me." "Please don't scare me like that again." I pulled her close to me in a gentle embrace.

I felt small tears land on my shoulder and I pulled back to find that they wern't her tears but my own. "You care about me enough to show your emotions?" she asked. "Of course I do, I will prove my love for you to the world, if need be." She wiped away my tears of happiness and pulled me closer to her. "Kouga I-I think I-." _**CRASH! **_"Kagome!" I covered my ears knowing what would happen. "OSWARI!" **_BOOM! _**I grabbed her hand and said. "May we go now?" "Certainly." As we passed her mom Kagome gave her a quick farewell and we then ran to the well before jumping in. When my feet touched solid ground I picked her up bridal-style and jumped out the well heading back to the pack. I ran in complete silence just thinking about how much I missed her. Her smile, her sweet voice and above all else her joyfulness. "Kouga!" I heard Ginta yell as we passed him and Hakkaku. I took Kagome straight to my den, it seemed along the way she had fallen asleep so I laied her down in my bed. I turned back thinking to myself 'time to prepare he will be here soon.' I then turned to prepare my men for the angered inu.

* * *

**Blue Lupe- **Sorry it took so long my freinds where distracting me to get me to work on my other story _Who I Am _It should be finished in about a week if nothing eles disrupts me

**Kouga-** I belive I owe a certain person a kiss may I Kagome?

**Kagome- **go ahead

**Kouga- *******gives pokemoneeveeforever a kiss*****

**InuYasha-** I thought Kagome was your woman

**Kouga-** she is but this young lady wanted a kiss so how could I refuse

**Kagome- **I see where this is going do you want to say bye Shippo

**Blue Lupe-** Yes Shippo come say bye

**Shippo-** Good bye everyone don't forget to comment or there may be a demonic InuYasha at your door

**Blue Lupe-** 0.0 umm what did you do

**Shippo- **Not me kouga's making InuYasha aufully mad...LOOK

**Blue Lupe-** *Sees InuYasha about to change to his evil form* Kagome quickly

**Kagome- **SIT


End file.
